


Like Electricity, Electricity

by whimsicality



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Just Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, absolutely nothing of substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Isabela take care of their warrior after another long hard day in Kirkwall. Or, in the words of Isabela, "Fuck now, think later."</p><p>Probably set between Acts 2 and 3? In an alternate universe in which Isabela didn't leave, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Electricity, Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Electricity by Elton John and is a reference to a certain delightful party banter.

Anders and Isabela exchanged a glance over their lover's head as she writhed between them, a mixture of pride and smugness and deep abiding gratitude. Their warrior, so strong and fierce and determined to protect them. This was the only place she was vulnerable, the only time she let others do all the work, her body as open and welcoming to them as her heart.

Anders slicked his fingers with the jar they kept by the bed, warming them with a quick tingle of magic before pressing them against the crease of her ass. Isabela already had her moaning, the elaborately crafted strap-on she'd gotten from one of her friends at the Rose buried deep inside the other woman. Anders pushed in with two fingers and Hawke gasped, her bottom flexing against his palm. He chuckled, meeting Isabela's dancing brown eyes over her shoulder, and added a third finger as Isabela sucked one of Hawke's nipples into her mouth.

She shuddered with a low, keening moan, as her first orgasm rippled through her. Anders pulled his fingers out, dragging them across the soft skin of her upper thighs before wrapping them around his dick and positioning himself. He bent his head, trailing his lips over the delicate shell of her ear. "Are you ready?"

Her answering yes was half groan, but still clear, and he didn't wait another moment before pushing in. He moved slow, almost agonizingly so, Hawke's slick warmth contrasting with the pressure from Isabela's toy. Hawke was panting, breathless with pleasure, one of her strong hands reaching back to grip his hip while the other was fisted in the nearest pillow.

For a less intense position her hand would have been buried in Isabela's hair, but even here she was determined to protect them, to avoid causing unwelcome hurt with her strength.

Not that pain was always unwelcome in their bed—he knew his hip would bruise tomorrow, marks he wouldn't heal anymore than Hawke would want him to heal the marks sucked into her flesh by Isabela's agile mouth. They were brands, proof of their love in a city that did its best to stamp out everything worthwhile.

"Stop thinking so much," Isabela said, sliding an arm around the woman between them to pinch one of his nipples with deft fingers. "Fuck now, think later."

Anders laughed, capturing her hand to kiss it as she made a face at him before returning to the moment at hand. Fuck now was almost always good advice, and he had no problem following it.

He quickened his pace, no longer slow and torturous, and slid his hand between the two women to reach where their bodies joined. His fingers glowed with another tingle of magic, warm pulsing energy that sent them both over the edge with loud cries. One more thrust and he joined them, groaning into the crook of Hawke's neck.

Isabela's rough laughter broke through the sounds of their labored breathing. "I do love that trick of yours."

"Mmm, me too," Hawke murmured, her body loose and flushed between them. Isabela laughed again and Anders kissed her shoulder. Toys were removed, body parts adjusted, and they used the damp clothes also kept on the bedside table to clean up the mess. When they were settled again, Hawke rolled onto her back and pulled first Anders, and then Isabela, in for a long and thorough kiss. "You're both entirely too good at taking me apart."

"And putting you back together," Anders couldn't help but add with a crooked smile, his hand tracing over her side and one of the scars he hadn't been able to erase.

"I didn't tell you it was thinking time yet," Isabela reprimanded him, her smile softer than her words as Hawke turned, curving her body around his, Isabela following suit, until Anders was the littlest spoon in the bed. 

"Well I appreciate how talented you both are at destruction and healing," Hawke said, her voice dry and amused although her hands were gentle as she pushed and prodded him until they were all comfortable. "But I forbid all thinking until we've had some sleep," she paused, and laughed, the sound vibrating through him. "And more fucking."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who feels like being inspired by littlest spoon Anders or Isabela with a strap-on please share the results. There should be more of both of those things.


End file.
